Goto's Secret Mission
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: After being recruited by a secret agency Goto is forced to protect a princess from another country while maintaining his job at the police station. Will he be able to keep his secret or will it cost him everything he cares about?
1. The Kidnapping

**Hola guys! So sorry for not updating! A new chapter for Chao Xin's Suprising Life is almost done and then I'll get to work on Alfea! I was playing Goto's route on My Sweet Bodyguard and I fell in love with him. So I pictured him being forced to protect someone while maintaining his job at the police station. Also he has to keep this a secret for his coworkers and he does show some emotion towards the person he is protecting. Make a note that I played his GREE route! Enjoy!**

Seiji Goto sighed as he buttoned his pin-striped jacket before putting on his shoes. Just another regular day of trying to solve crimes and having agruments with Subaru. But later on that night he would realize that it wasn't going to be just regular day. He was going to get something that could challenge his trust.

Goto let out another sigh before stepping over a few music books and reaching over to pick up his flute. He examined the silver instrument tracing his fingers over the 16 keys remembering the day he got it. It had been a gift from his college music teacher the day before he graduated. His teacher had found him to be a gifted flautist and wanted him to continue playing the wind instrument in the future.

Goto had kept his talent a secret from everyone except for his family. He enjoyed playing the silver instrument. Each time he played it his mind would wander off into nothing he focused on the melody of whatever music he played. His favorite song was called 'Waltz of the Flowers'. Even though Goto enjoyed the song it was very difficult for him to play. He always got a few mistakes during the end of the song and it frustrated him greatly. He dreamed that someday he would be able to play the song perfectly.

A thump snapped him out his thoughts and he noticed his calico kitten Patches knocking down his flute case for the sofa. He found her as a newborn in an alley near his home. With no mother to care for it Goto adopted the little kitten and took great care of it. It had been 2 months since and Patches seemed to enjoy living with him.

Goto sighed before putting his flute into its case, putting a bowl of milk for Patches and petting her head before leaving for work. Once he got to the station he was greeted by Ishigami who immediately told him that they were going to the Prime Ministers residence along with Kurosawa. Recently the Prime Ministers long lost daughter was being threatened and the police were already on the case in figuring who was doing it.

Goto was fully aware of what was going to happen since it happened everyday. Ishigami would give the bodyguards an update about the case and while his superior talked to the Prime Mister his daughter Mari would come in and ask the bodyguards including him and Kurosawa how they were doing and he would just shrug his shoulders in response causing Subaru to start another argument with him and then he would be back at the station looking through files on criminal groups that would possibly be the ones threatening Mari.

When they got there it was almost the usual. After Ishigami left to talk to the Prime Minister as if on cue Mari came in and smiled at the men. However when she looked at Goto she noticed something unexpected.

"Um Goto?" she asked looking at the quiet man.

Hearing his last name Goto looked up at the red haired girl and crossed his arms. "Yes?"

"Your hands are red. Are they okay?" She asked pointing at his hands.

Hearing that Goto silently cursed under his breath. Of course they were still red. He was playing his flute at night and he always gripped the instrument a little too hard while concentrating on the music. His hands will be red until the afternoon.

"They're fine. I was gripping the documents too hard." He lied as he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Goto your hands were already red wh-" Kurosawa began but was cut off when Goto shot him a warning look.

"Come on Pajama Boy. What are you hiding?" Subaru smirked.

"If I was hiding something you would be the last person I would reveal it to Rosemary." Goto glared at the bodyguard with his arms folded making sure his hands were hidden.

"There they go again." Kaiji sighed looking at the glaring duo.

"Subaru started it this time." Mizuki commented.

Luckily for them Ishigami returned a minute later and the detectives left. During the way back Kurosawa kept staring at Goto's red hands. It wasn't the first time he saw them this way. A days per month Goto would come to the station with red hands as if he was gripping something tightly from the night before. He had Goto several times about them but as usual Goto would never tell him a single thing about them nor a small hint of what happened. Ishigami noticed it as well but never mentioned it knowing it wouldn't be polite to get into someone else's business.

Once they arrived a the police the trio immediatley began working. They worked all the way until nightfall. At nine o'clock sharp Goto clocked out and said goodbye to Ishigami and Kurosawa telling them that he had a day off tommorrow and that he would see them the following day.

As he walked to his car someone grabbed him from behind. Goto glared trying to release himself from the persons grip but whoever it was hed his arms back with a grip of steel. Goto desperatly tried to get out of the person's grasp to no success. He felt a few powerful winds and looked up to see a helicopter over them. A rope ladder fell down from it and the person climbed up while pulling him up in the process. Once they were up the door clsed and the person finally released Goto while shoving him into one of the seats. Goto glared furiously at the hooded person.

"Who do you think you are for kidnapping me like this! You'll be in a huge amount of trouble for kidnapping a member of the police!" He yelled angrily.

The figure next to the driver suddenly laughed causing Goto's blood to run cold. He knew that laugh...

"My my. You have changed since the last time I saw you Seiji." The ownwer of the voice turned around revealing ocean blue eyes, pale skin and long straight platinum blonde haired. Goto gasped at the familiar face.

"N-Naomi!?"

**Who is Naomi and why did she kidnap Goto? Find out in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	2. Explanations

**Butterfly: I'm back!**

**Kurosawa: Um why did you kidnap me instead of Goto? He's the main character of this story.**

**Butterfly: Because he wouldn't say anything here.**

**Kurosawa: Point taken. BlueButterflyRose does not own My Sweet Bodyguard.**

**Butterfly: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"N-Naomi!?"<p>

Goto stared in shock. He hadn't seen Naomi ever since his uncle's funeral. His uncle was Naomi's father so despite how different they looked they were cousins. The funeral happened 2 years ago and Naomi had mysteriously disappeared the day after and no one had seen her since. That was until now.

"I'm glad you still remember me. It's been 2 years." Naomi's voice snapped Goto out of his thoughts and he resumed glaring at her.

"Where were you the past 2 years and why did you get someone to kidnap me!" He asked angrily at the blonde.

"I'll explain everything once we get to the base. For now just sit tight and enjoy the ride." She answered before turning away.

Goto opened his mouth to protest but closed it as the hooded person that kidnapped him removed his hood revealing cherry red hair, green eyes and tan skin with a few freckles near his nose.

"Hey there I'm Kichiro Nakano. So you're my boss's cousin she usually talks about. Thats pretty cool." the red-head said with a cheerful tone that reminded Goto of Kurosawa.

"What do you mean by 'boss'?" Goto asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice as the red-haired man sat on the seat beside him.

"Oops looks like I said too much. She'll explain everything later." Kichiro said sheepishly as Naomi turned to glare at him.

After what seemed like hours to Goto they landed on the roof of a tall building. Once Goto was out of the vechicule Naomi and the driver whose name he learned was Akira lend him into a lounge room that had 2 big sofas and a view of all of Tokyo.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Kichiro should be back with some tea and biscuits. I assume you're still fond of chamomile tea?" Naomi asked as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Yes. I'm glad you remembered that." Goto answered as he sat down across from her on the opposite sofa while Akira sat down next to his cousin.

They sat in silence right after that and Goto took the time to fully observe his cousin and her male companion. She looked a little different after her 2 year absense. For one thing she was now tall as him. He remembered her being half a foot shorter during her fathers funeral. Also her shoulder-length blonde hair was now down to her waist. She looked just like her mother, his aunt.

Her attire surprised Goto the most. She wore what looked like a uniform for a general in the military. It was navy blue with many badges sewn on to it with a white blouse underneath it. A plain navy blue skirt that went a little bit past her knees was associated with it as well as a pair of black heels.

Akira was fair-skinned and had short honey blonde hair. He also had piercing violet eyes and looked to be shorter than Naomi. He was wearing a black uniform that was similar to Naomi's with a few badges on it and a light blue shirt and dark blue tie underneath it and black dress pants. On his feet he wore black dress shoes.

A door slam snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Kichiro wearing the same uniform as Akira and holding a tray with 4 cups, a teapot and a large plate of biscuits. Goto watched as the red-head set the tray down on the table between the sofas before taking a seat next to Akira.

Right away Naomi poured the tea into the cups and handing one to the two men beside her before offering one to Goto. He accepted it with a calm look and waited for the tea to cool down before taking a small sip. It tasted bitter with a little bit of sweetness to it. Just the way he liked it.

"I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Goto nodded. Of course he wanted answers to these strange events. Naomi could read him like a book.

"Well during my 2 year absense I was kidnapped like you and I was brought here. Turns out our fathers were hiding secrets from us. I found out that my father was the head of an agency called the RPD." Naomi began.

"What's the RPD?" Goto asked.

"It stands for Royalty Protection Division." Akira answered with a calmful tone.

"As you can tell by the name we protect princes and princesses whenever their kingdoms are being threathened by any criminal forces and evil dictators. We relocate them and work to stop whatever is threathening them. Our agency and its members are kept secret." Kichiro explained.

"Before my father died he told the members to entrust the agency to me and thats what I've been doing ever since." Naomi continued.

"What does this all have to do me?" Goto asked with another hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Over the past two years we've lost many generals who gave up their lives protecting the royals. Recently we've received a case from a small country in the coast of the indian ocean called Solaria. There is going to be an attack on the royal family tomorrow afternoon. King Julian and Queen Miranda want us to protect their only daughter Princess Genevieve. Since all of our generals are busy protecting the princes and princesses that have recently been relocated we need you to help us protect her." Naomi explained.

"No I can't. Not after how Kazuki died." Goto spoke quickly looking down.

"I know you feel like you cannot protect anyone after you girlfriends death but you're our last hope in protecting the princess. There's no one else we can turn to." The blonde-haired woman pleaded.

"What about the Public Secruity Division?" Goto asked looking up.

"They already have their hands full with the prime ministers daughter's case. Please reconsider this Seiji. We wouldn't have come to you if the situation wasn't so urgent." Naomi said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Goto took a deep breath before answering.

"Alright I'll help."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Am I in this story?<strong>

**Butterfly: If you read the first you would've realized that how dumb you are to ask me that question.**

**Kurosawa: O_o Read and Review!**


	3. New Uniforms and Fencing

**Butterfly: *cough* *cough* *sneezes* Achoo!**

**Kurosawa: Someone has the flu...again.**

**Butterfly: Even if I do have the flu I still go to school.**

**Kurosawa: Why?**

**Butterfly: My parents make me.**

**Kurosawa: Okay? Enjoy the chapter and Butterfly doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>"Alright I'll help."<p>

As soon as those words left Goto's lips Naomi jumped up and gave him a bone crushing hug. It was obvious that the blonde was overjoyed by his agreement.

"Thank you so much Seiji! I promise you will never regret this." She exclaimed happily as she tightened her grip.

"Commander Naomi you're choking him for crying out loud." Kichiro yelped looking at Goto's red face.

"Huh? Oh sorry! Got a little carried away there!" Naomi said sheepishly as she released Goto.

"You've gotten stronger." Goto panted as he rubbed his neck.

"Now we must get preparing right away. There isn't much time. We have to give you a uniform and an ID. We have to train you a little bit. Also we must explain what you have to do when protecting the princess. Come with us." The blonde said becoming serious.

Goto nodded before following the trio to another room where many uniforms similar to Akira's and Kichiro's were laid out.

"Stand still over there so that we can get your correct measurements so that your new uniform won't be tight or loose on you as well as your new hat." Akira said sternly pointing to a small stand in the room as Naomi silently slipped away to another room.

Goto obeyed and quietly watched at the duo of men measured his height, waist line etc.

Once the measurements were done they immediately handed them to the designer and left the room. They met up with Naomi in what looked like to be her office.

"Now that we have your uniform being made it looks like we have the unimportant stuff covered. I created your ID while they measured you. Don't loose it." The blonde-haired woman said handing Goto a small wallet which he opened to have a better look.

Inside was an ID that had a picture of himself, his name with the word General before it which Goto assumed was his title, date of birth and blood type. Next the ID was a gold badge that looked similar to the one he was given when he joined the Public Security Division but instead of a star in the middle, a crown took its place.

"Now when we go to Solaria tomorrow morning you must be wearing your uniform and having your badge and sword at all times." Naomi said right after Goto closed the wallet.

"Wait a minute You didn't mention anything about a sword." Goto said right after putting the wallet into his pocket.

"My apologies for not telling you this. You may have to fence many soldiers while protecting the princess. Thats why everyone of our generals carries a sword on their waist. I'm going to train you myself since the fencing teacher has called in sick. Come with me." The blonde said with a come on gesture with her finger.

Goto followed his cousin down a long hallway with a door at the end? Pulling out a small key from the pocket of her skirt Naomi unlocked the door and the duo stepped inside.

When the lights were turned on Goto stared with wide eyes. The room had many fencing swords of different sizes all over the walls including some safety gear for training. It was obvious that the agency took great care of the members fencing abilities.

"Impressive isn't it? We train night and day to prefect our fencing skills. Every member is able to fence with dignity and grace." Naomi said noticing the surprised look on Goto's face.

"As I recall you had a love for fencing right after uncle taught you. You used frighten me by pretending to slice me in half with your sword with we were kids." Goto said with a little laugh as he replayed the memories in his head.

"That look on your face was worth it. You looked hilarious." Naomi laughed.

"It's been a while since we spent time like this." He said with a sad smile.

"I agree. But I must train you right now so that we can be on schedule. But maybe we can talk about old memories another time." The blonde said quickly changing the subject.

"Alright what is the first step?" Goto asked while looking at the swords.

"First select the sword that is tall enough for the hilt to touch your waist when you put it down. This is required for all members." Naomi ordered.

It took Goto a while but he finally found the perfect sword. The blade was stunning silver and the hilt was embellished with gold engravings. It was a little heavy but Goto was able to hold it without stumbling. Naomi smiled.

"I was hoping you would choose that sword." She said as she walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Goto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had that sword made for you. All of the swords here represent the being of the person who weilds them. It took me a while to figure what design would fit your character and it looks like I dd a good job." The blonde explained as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You really wanted me to join your agency." He said as he lifted up the sword to examine the blade.

"I did and I'm glad you agreed to help. Now let's get started shall we?" She said as she picked up her own sword.

After 3 hours of training Goto was able to master his fencing skills. Kichiro and Akira challenged him to a few matches and after a couple looses he was able to defeat them with ease.

"You've done a fantastic job Seiji. You've fully mastered the art of fencing." Naomi said as she clapped her hands while Goto polished the blade of the sword.

"It was all thanks to your training." He said with a genuine smile, the only smile his cousin could get out of him.

"Now you're the second best in the agency." Kichiro said as he ran up to the duo.

"Who's the best?" Goto asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Me." Naomi answered.

"Figures that you would be the best even though you nearly killed somebody with you were little." He teased laughing.

"Said the person who started crying when I pretended to cut you in half when we were kids." The blonde shot back with a playful smile.

Goto couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since they were able to tease each other like this. The surprised looks on Kichiro and Akira's faces only made them laugh harder. Really it had been a long time.

"Alright we need to take care one last thing before you can go back home to rest Seiji." Naomi said after they regained their composure.

"What is it?" Goto asked.

"The initiation of a new member in the RPD."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Hey guys Butterfly isn't here right because she's sleeping but Read and Review please!<strong>


	4. Initiation

**Butterfly: I'm back!**

**Kuroswa: Someone is feeling better.**

**Butterfly: You bet your police badge I am!**

**Kurosawa: She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>"The initiation of a new member in the RPD."<p>

As soon as those words left her lips Goto stared at Naomi as if she was crazy. There hadn't been any mention of initiation and she was telling him about it now?

"Whats the initiation process?" He asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"That you'll find out soon. Now go change into your uniform with the hat on. Akira take him to one of the changing rooms." The blonde ordered as the designer Goto had seen earlier handed him the finished uniform.

Not wanting to cross Naomi Akira immediatley led Goto to a large changing area and left him to have some privacy. Goto quickly changed into the uniform and put his clothes into his briefcase. As he stared at himself in a nearby mirror he noticed that he looked as if he was member of the agency. Not some newcomer.

The uniform looked similar to Akira's and Kichiro's with the exception of the many badges sewn on the front of the coat. The hat was a black general's hat that covered most his hair except for a few bangs that were on the front. His fencing sword was attached to the right side of his waist causing it to hit against his leg as he walked out of the room to find Kichiro next to the door.

Goto followed the red-head to an elevator where they went down to the basement of the building. As they stepped out Goto noticed that the room was dark and a couple of candles lighting up a path, were the only things that lit up the room.

With a small nudge on the arm from Kichiro Goto walked down the path of candles. As he passed each pair of candles they blew out but he kept going until the last pair of candles blew out leaving the room completely dark. Before he knew it a few lights turned on revealing Naomi standing in front of him with Akira next to her holding a small knife and a silver wine glass full of water balancing on a velvet pillow.

"Ready?" The blonde asked as Kichiro stood on her other side.

"Ready." Goto said with a slight nod.

"Let's begin. Please be on your knees." Naomi instructed.

Goto obeyed. On he was on his knees the blonde touched his chin and coaxed him to look up at her.

"Seiji Goto you have passed all of the tests to become a member of the Royalty Protection Division. There is one final test that you must pass before officially becoming a member of our agency. To pass you must let 5 drops of your blood fall into the sacred glass that has been passed down for many generations. Once the first drop has fallen there is no way to backdown from the initiation ." Naomi began with a loud voice.

Once the blonde completed her lines Akira stepped forward and handed Goto the knife before motioning him to stand up. Goto stared at the knife for a moment before taking a deep breath and dragging it across the palm of his right hand. He let out a hiss of pain as he cut deeply. Holding his hand over the wine glass he watched as the first drop of his blood fall into the glass knowing he couldn't back down anymore. Then the second. The third and so on.

Once all five drops of blood had fallen Kichiro stepped forward and wrapped Goto's hand with a long strip of cloth. When their eyes met the red-head gave him a smile and winked.

"Now that your blood has entered the sacred glass do you, Seiji Goto, swear to keep your status as a member as a secret except for the royals that you shall protect. Especially your coworkers at the Public Security Division?" Naomi then asked with a serious tone.

Goto thought for a moment remembering how he promised Ishigami and Kurosawa to never lie. He had broken that promise already by lying about his red hands. But this was Naomi, his favorite cousin that he hadn't seen for 2 years. He couldn't betray her or the princess he was going to be protecting soon.

"I solemnly swear to do so and to protect the royals with my life." He answered with calm tone.

"Then I hereby declare Seiji Goto a member of the RPD." Naomi said with a satisfied smile on her face.

With that Kichiro and Akira applauded with smiles on their faces. Akira stepped forward holding out his hand to Goto.

"Welcome to the RPD General Seiji."

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly: Yes! I'm finally done!<strong>

**Kurosawa: Thanks for mentioning Ishigami and me in this chapter. **

**Butterfly: You'll appear more in the story. I promise.**

**Kurosawa: Read and Review please!**


	5. Arriving to Solaria

**Butterfly: *filling out application forms***

**Kurosawa: Why are you updating in the middle of college applicationsz?**

**Butterfly: *glares* Because I felt like it Fat Head!**

**Kurosawa: Somebody is cranky and does not own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

**Butterfly: I am not cranky!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the RPD General Seiji."<p>

Got smiled and shook Akira's hand. He was happy that he was finally a member but worried as well. How was he going to hide the fact that he was protecting a princess from Public Security Division, the bodyguards, the prime minister and Mari?

Sora and Mizuki would be easy. They only seemed to have eyes for Mari. Ishigami and the others would be a little more difficult. They were always aware what everyone was doing. He would have to make something up to cover for his behavior. He didn't meet the prime minister often so it should be easy for him to slip by with the princess.

"Well it must've been a long day for you Seiji. We'll drop you off at your place and pick you up around 10: 00 am tomorrow to go to Solaria to meet the royal family." Kichiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly nodded.

After a quick helicopter ride Goto waved to Kichiro and Akira as they flew off and entered his home. Once he was inside Patches ran up to him rubbing herself against his legs. He picked her up and carried her to his room. Setting the kitten down on his bed he quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. He fell into a deep sleep once his head hit his pillow.

(morning)

Goto woke up to Patches licking his face. Glancing at his alarm clock it was 8:00. He had exactly 2 hours before Kichiro and Akira arrived to take him to Solaria. He quickly got up, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

Setting a bowl of milk in front of Patches he ate a quick breakfast noticing it was 8:45. Once Patches as done drinking the milk Goto attached a leash to her collar and decided to take a quick walk before he had to change into his uniform.

Once he opened the door Patches immediately ran out pulling him in the process. Goto constantly called out to her to 'slow down' but it obvious that the little kitten wasn't listening to any of his commands. As he ran he noticed that Patches was heading towards something. And by something he meant someone. When they were near enough Patches leaped into the arms of Subaru.

Subaru had heard Goto's calls and was unable to contain his surprize when he saw him holding a leash that was attached to the collar of a kitten while running. He was even more surprised when the kitten leaped into his arms while Goto took the opportunity to stop and catch his breath.

"Looks like you've been running for a while Pajama Boy." He said with a smirk once Goto looked up after catching his breath.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to you Rosemary." Goto growled at him annoyed.

"Cute little kitten here. I didn't know you were a sucker for cats." the bodyguard said with a smirk ignoring the fact that Patches was hissing at him.

"Hey Suba-Oh Goto isn't today your day off?" another voice said causing the duo to turn around to see Kurosawa behind them with a surprised look on his face. Goto silently thanked him for coming before Subaru had another chance to tease him.

"It is but I decided to take a walk around the block to get some fresh air." He answered quickly as Patches leaped down from Subarus arms.

"With a kitten." Subaru added with a laugh.

It took Kurosawa a moment to realize what Subaru was refering to. He looked down and saw a kitten next to Gotos feet. Gently he scooped the kitten into his arms, petting it between the ears.

"She's adorable. Is she yours?" He asked as Patches purred in delight.

"No she's my neighbors. They asked me to cat-sit for them today." Goto lied as Patches licked the detectives face.

"She seems to like me a little bit. But why are you walking her at 9:45 in the morning?" Kurosawa asked as Gotos face paled.

"Wait it's 9:45 right now?" he asked quickly.

"Yes. Why?" Subaru asked while raising eyebrow at the detectives behavior.

"I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Have a good day you two." Goto said quickly as he grabbed Patches from Kurosawa and dashed off.

"Is it me or is Goto acting strange today?" Kurosawa asked looking at the direction where Goto had gone.

"It's you." Subaru answered.

When Goto got back to his home it was 9:55. He only had 5 minutes to change and be ready on time. Quickly setting Patches on the sofa he rushed to his room and got dressed. By the time he was dressed Kichiro and Akira were starting to arrive along with Naomi.

"Good morning Seiji. Ready to go?" The blonde asked gesturing to the helicopter.

"Yes ma'am." Goto answered.

"Good then lets hurry." She sad as they climbed up the rope ladder.

Once they were settled into the vehicule they took off to Solaria. Naomi explained to Goto that it would be an hour before they landed. During the ride Goto was able to learn more about Kichiro and Akiras backgrounds.

Kichiro was born in Tokyo and had an older brother who worked as a doctor. He became a member the year before and was working as a hacker for the agency at the moment but dreamed of being a general someday.

Akira was half french and half japanese. He was born in the streets of Paris and had lost his mother at the age of 5. He was already a member before Naomi came and was loyal to the agency. He refused the general position saying that he couldn't trust himself with protecting someone who was higher class than him. So Goto's uncle gave him the position of being the Updater.

There was also a rumor going on that he currently has a huge crush on Naomi. At least that's what Kichiro told him. Goto had to surpress a laugh at the thought of his cousin falling in love with one of her coworkers. She was never the romantic type.

Kichiro had asked him how Naomi was when they were little and he explained to him about all of the embarrassing tales he could remember while ignoring Naomi's glares. He told him about the time when Naomi used to be afraid of monkeys and freaked out whenever they went to the zoo. The time when they went fishing once and how Naomi's fish pulled on her line with such force that she fell out of the boat. As well as the time when she dressed up as a dancing sunflower for Halloween.

Goto had to smile as he talked to the trio. It had been a long time since he had a good time by talking to people. At the police station everyone was so serious even during their lunch breaks. Kurosawa was the only cheerful one there and Ishigami never seemed to smile at all. It was obvious that the work environments in the RPD and the PSD were like night and day.

"Everyone welcome to Solaria." Naomi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Goto looked out the window and gasped at the countrys beauty. There were lush green forests, beautiful cream colored buildings, and a large castle stood in the middle of it all.

They landed in front of the castles main entrance and got out of the vehicule. Quickly Goto noticed that a couple of people were staring at them.

"Are those people the protection generals the royal family asked for?" A little boy asked his mother.

"They must be. They're wearing uniforms that look like it." A young man said.

"Um excuse me sir but can I have your autograph." a little girl asked running up to Goto.

"Eliza you know not to be rude to one of the generals. My apologies for my daughters behavior." the girls mother said as she pulled her daughter away by the arm.

"Wait." Goto called out getting the attention of the people. The girls mother quickly stopped at the sound of his voice.

When he realized that he finally got her attention Goto walked towards Eliza and her mother. He took the pen and paper from Eliza, signed his name and handed them back to her with a pat on her head. Eliza was beaming at him while jumping up and down. She couldn't believe that she actually got an autograph from and actual general. She quickly thanked him and curtised before running off to her friends.

Goto smiled walked back to the others. As he walked the people began chatting at once.

"Why this one is so kind." An young woman said to her husband.

"He gave her his autograph even though he knew she was being rude. Now thats the act of a true general." An old man said to his grandson.

"Looks like the people are already starting to trust you. Good work Seiji." Naomi said as Goto approached her.

"Thank you." He said as a young man dressed in formal clothing rushed out of the castle and towards them.

"Commander Naomi thank you for coming so quickly. I'm Jerves. At your service." The man knowed as Jerves bowed towards them.

"You don't need to thank us. It's our job to protect the royals who are in danger." Naomi said as she bowed towards him as well.

"The king and queen have been waiting for you in the throne room. Please follow me." the butler said with a gesture of his hand.

Together they followed Jerves into the castle. It was old fashioned with suites of armor at every corner and taspries decorating the walls. When they reached the throne room it looked the same as the rest of the castle. The king and queen immediatley stood up from the thrones and walked towards them. Goto and the rest of men bowed towards them while Naomi curtised.

"Your majesties may I present Commander Naomi, Sir Kichiro, Sir Akira and General Seiji." Jerves said with a bow towards the two royals.

King Julian was a tall man with green eyes, dark brown hair covered by his crown and pale skin. Queen Miranda was just as tall as her husband with long light brown hair, amber eyes and pale skin.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice Commander Naomi. Did you bring the man that will be protecting our daughter?" King Julian spoke with a serious tone.

"Yes your majesty I did bring him with me. May I introduce you to my cousin General Seiji Goto." Naomi said as Goto stepped forward bowing.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesties." He said with a nervous look on his face.

"Dear please lift your head." Queen Miranda said with a soothing tone.

Goto obeyed trying to hide his nervousness. Not counting on meeting the prime minister several times this was the first time he met people of the royal status.

"General Seiji do you promise to keep our daughter safe." King Julian asked with a stern look.

"I promise to protect the princess with my life." He stated calmly.

"Please remember that you mustn't let anyone know that she is a princess." Queen Miranda said a worried.

"I shall not forget and I shall not leave the princess out of my sight." He answered rekaxing a little bit.

"Do you have any dogs in your home General?" The king then asked.

"No. I only have a kitten but what does this have to do with protecting the princess?" Goto asked with a surprised look at the sudden question.

"Our daughter will be staying at your home while you're protecting her and she's allergic to dogs." the queen answered.

"I promise to not let any of them near her." He said calmly.

"Well then we hearby approve of you to protect our daughter. Thank you General Seiji." The king said with a grateful look.

"It is an honor your majesty." Goto said bowing.

Naomi cleared her throat. "My apologies for interrupting but we must get ready to position ourselves for the attack."

"The commander is correct. Your duty begins now General Seiji."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: That was long but I'm glad you put me in this chapter.<strong>

**Butterfly: No probelM. Read and Review please!**


	6. Meeting and Protecting Genevieve

**Butterfly: Hola!**

**Kurosawa: What does hola mean?**

**Butterfly: It means hello in Spanish**

**Kurosawa: She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>"The commander is right. Your duty begins now General Seiji."<p>

Goto nodded at the queens words. There was no backing down now. It was now or never. He quickly followed Naomi to the castle gardens where the attack was going to be held.

"Now Seiji you mustn't leave your post at all times. Genevieve will practicing her entrance for her brothers corination. That's when the attack will happen. Once it happens you must grab her arm and get her to the helicopter right away. Fence any soldier that comes in your way. You will meet up with the king and queen who will explain everything to her as fast as they can. Is that clear?" The blonde explained with a stern look.

"But what about her brother?" Goto asked with a concerned look.

"Prince James will be fine. You should only be concerned will protecting his sister." She said sharply.

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting her.

With that Naomi left and almost immediatley a few butlers and a few maids came in preparing for the corination practice. Once they were ready Genevieve arrived with James at her side. Goto held back a gasp. She was beautiful.

The princess had copper brown hair made into a french bun, green eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a puffy lavendar gown with lacy white gloves that went up to her elbows. On her head was a silver tiara embellished with emerals and amethysts. Her face held a gentle smile as she stood at her brothers side. She looked to be about his age.

_'This is princess I'll be protecting today.' _Goto thought as James walked toward him.

"Are you General Seiji?" The prince asked pushing a strand of dark brown hair out of his face.

"Yes I am your highness." Goto answered bowing.

"Thank you for agreeing to protect my little sister. I am truly grateful." James said with a gentle smile.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll do anything to protect her. You have nothing to worry about." He reassured him.

Before the prince could say anything else, a sword flew past them and pinned Genevieves tiara to the wall. Everyone gasped as they looked at person who threw the sword. The person was none other than Dictator Sochiro who had desired to take the throne from the royal family at sometime. Behind him was his followers all dressed in tan general uniforms.

"My my what do we have here? You all are getting ready for the corination of a new king but with the wrong person." Sochiro sneered as he walked towards the platform.

"Don't you dare come any closer or else we'll have the guards execute you in front of the entire country!" James threathened as he rushed to his sisters side.

"Your words do not scare me Prince James. You are not fit to be a king. Why don't you hand the crown over to me instead?" The dictator offered as Goto glared at him silently moving towards the brother and sister duo.

"Over my dead body." The prince snarled.

"I thought you would say that. Sieze them!" Sochiro commanded as his followers rushed towards the royals with their swords.

At that moment James shoved Genevieve towards Goto and Goto quickly grabbed her arm and ran inside the castle while fencing a few soldiers in the process.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" The princess shouted as they ran.

"I'm here to protect you. Thats all you need to know." He yelled as they ran down the stairs.

"But what about my parents?" She asked worriedly.

"We're meeting up with them soon." He said as they rushed to the front entrance of the castle where the king and queen were waiting for them.

"Mother father whats going on?" Genevieve asked frightened as they stopped in front of them.

"We're being attacked by Dictator Sochiro and his men. Sweetheart we knew that Dicator Sochiro would do this. So we created a plan to help you." Miranda said as they rushed outside.

"But where are we going?" She asked worriedly as they ran.

"Not we dear you. You're being taken to another country. You must stay with General Seiji he will protect you." Julian said as they stopped in front of the helicopter.

"No! Not with you both and James!" Genevieve shouted as she stopped.

With that Queen Miranda removed the locket around her neck and placed it around Genevieves.

"Keep this around your neck and always remember that no matter what you will always be a princess." She said as she hugged her daughter with her husband.

Once they broke out of the hug Goto helped the princess into the helicopter and got inside as well. Quickly the helicopter flew off. James, Dictator Sochiro and his followers watched as the vehicle flew off. James turned with a victorious smile on his face.

"You will never find her. As long as she's alive our kingdom will be safe." He snarled as two of the dictators followers grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Genevieve watched as she left the place she loved the most fade away in the clouds. General Seiji was speaking to another man that was in the vehicle with them.<p>

"Are you hurt?" She heard the man ask.

"Just a cut on the back of my left hand thats all." He answered as he wrapped a bandage around the cut.

"General Seiji." Before Genevieve knew it she called out to him.

"Yes princess?" The general asked as he turned around to face her.

"Which country are you taking me?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"We're going to Japan. Once we land Commander Naomi will explain everything." He said as he gestured to the blonde-haired woman next to the driver.

"Buts thats so far away! When will I be able to return to Solaria!?" She cried as she began to sob.

Before Genevieve knew it she felt warm arms wrap around her body and looked up to notice that the general was embracing her gently.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." She heard him whisper as she felt gentle fingers stroke her hair.

After a few moments they broke out of the hug.

"Thank you. I really needed that." She said with a small curtsy.

"Your welcome your highness." He answered as he removed his cap revealing short jet black hair.

After what seemed like a few minutes to Genevieve they landed on top of a building in a large city. Once she got out she was shocked. Everything looked larger than her own little kingdom.

"Princess please come with me." A voice called causing Genevieve to turn around notice the woman General Seiji was referring to on the helicopter.

The princess quickly followed the blonde into the building where they were immediately taken to a room full of computers and people constantly typing on them. Naomi motioned someone to bring them a few drinks.

"Please have a seat." The blonde said as a woman came holding a tray with a few glasses of water and a few slices of fruit.

Genevieve obeyed sitting down on of the chairs. After a few short moments General Seiji arrived while speaking to the same man that asked him about his injury. He walked up to them and took a seat by the commander.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what agency we're a part of." Naomi said as she handed the princess a glass of water along with a plate with a few pieces of fruit on it.

Genevieve nodded. Of course she wanted to know the name of agency. It must've been one of the best since her parents trusted it so much. They always made sure that the best agencies were on their side went it involved with war. Especially with attacks on the royal family.

"We're a part of the Royalty Protection Division. We protect prince and princess such as yourself from danger and we try to stop the threaths from happening." The blonde explained.

"So each prince and princess has to live with a member of your agency that is protecting?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Yes so that means you will be living with for the time being. Just until Dictator Sochiro is eliminated." General Seiji spoke.

"Don't worry princess. General Seiji is one of our best generals. Not only that but he is a member of the police department here in Tokyo. So you will go with him to work every day and he will protect you with his life. But princess I must warn you that you should never mention to anyone that you are a princess nor tell anyone that Seiji is a member of the agency. Is that clear?" Naomi said looking at the princess closely.

"Yes ma'am." Genevieve said nodding.

"Now we must change your appearance to make you look like a normal girl and not a princess. Come with me." The blonde said standing up.

Genevieve looked at General Seiji worriedly but he smiled and nodded his head before going out of the room. She quickly followed Naomi into what looked like a room full of clothes that she often wore to disguise herself whenever she went out on a walk through Solaria. Only this time she had to wear a disguise permantley.

"Now I already have serveral of the designer create your new wardrobe so we don't have to worry about that but we need to cress when you leave with Seiji soon. Also we need to take care of your hair as well I'm sure you don't want to cut it." The blonde explained as she picked up a stack of clothes.

"I can dress myself. Just hand me the clothes and I'll take care of it as well as my hair." She said quickly.

"Alright then. I'll be outside of the changing room." Naomi said before walking off.

Quickly Genevieve changed into the clothes provided and removed her hair from its bun allowing to fall to her waist in waves. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a lilac blouse with a black cardigan along with a pair of white jeans and black boots.

"Exellent. I can hardly recognize you anymore." The blonde said as Genevieve came out of the room.

"Where's General Seiji?" She asked looking around.

"He's outside waiting for you at his car. Your wardrobe has already been sent to his house and he already took care of the bedroom you will be sleeping in for the next few months. For the next few months you will be known as Sakura Minami an average japanese girl. You will also call your general by his first name so that there aren't any suspicions between the police department." Naomi explained as they walked outside to see Seiji waiting for them in casual clothes.

"Are you ready 'Sakura'?" Seiji asked he opened the backseat door his car.

"Yes sir." Genevieve said as she got into the vehicule.

(Goto's View)

Once Goto closed the door of his car Naomi slipped him an earphone.

"Keep this with you at all times. We will stay in touch." She said as she walked away.

Goto slipped the earphone into his right ear and got into the drivers seat of his car. Quickly he drove Genvieve to his house. Once they got out of the vehicule Goto unlocked the door of his home.

"Welcome to your new home Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: That was long but worth it. Is Goto going to fall in love with Genevieve?<strong>

**Butterfly: I can't spoil the rest of the story.**

**Kurosawa: Awww**

**Butterfly: Please note that after this chapter Genevieve will be know as Sakura for the time being and that she'll be the only one calling Goto by his first name! Read and Review please!**


	7. Genevieve's First Day

**Butterfly: *crying eyes out***

**Kurosawa: *hugs me* I'm sure they didn't mean to make you upset.**

**Butterfly: They want to control my life and make my decisions for me!**

**Kurosawa: But they-Ow!**

**Butterfly: *punches him* Don't say what happened!**

**Kurosawa: Ms. Punchy Pants does not own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

**Butterfly: Don't call me that! *crying eyes out again***

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new home Sakura."<p>

Sakura stared in shock. The house was neat and tidy and was mainly filled with black furniture. What surprised her the most was the ball of fluff that was on one of the couches. It took her a few minutes to realize that the ball of fluff was a kitten curled up into a ball.

"It looks beautiful and I didn't know you have a kitten." She said as she sat down next to the kitten whom meowed at her.

"I found her in an alley 2 months ago. She had no mother so I took her in. Her name is Patches." Goto said as he sat down on the other side of Patches while petting her head.

"She's adorable." Sakura cooed as Patches purred at Goto's touch.

"She usually roams around the house everyday so she'll be here when we get home. I'll take you to your room." He said as they stood up.

Together they walked to the bedroom where Sakura noticed a make shift bed on the floor and an actual bed in the middle of the room. The closet was split in half. One half held a bunch of formal clothes and normal clothes for a male and the other half held a half as many clothes for a female.

"Once I get another day off I'll take you out shopping so that you can get some formal clothes for special occasions." Goto said noticing her surprised expression.

"You don't have to do that." Sakura said quickly.

"I know but I don't want people to gossip about you at the occasions." He said as he patted her head causing her to look at him.

Sakura didn't say anything after that. A moment later a low growl came from her stomach causing her to blush a deep red color. Goto held back a chuckle as he heard it.

"I'm guessing you're hungry after all of this has happened. Come with me. I already have dinner ready." He said motioning her to the door.

Sakura followed him to the dining room where 2 plates of sushi were laid out along with two glasses of an orange liquid she didn't recognize on the table.

"Please have a seat. The orange liquid in the glasses is called apple juice." Goto explained as she took a seat on the table.

"I didn't know that an apple can be turned into a liquid." She said as she picked up her glass examining it with interest.

"Well now you know." He said laughing softly as he placed a bowl of milk on the table and whistling for Patches to join them.

"She still drinks milk? I actually expected her to eat regular cat food." Sakura said as she watched Patches lap the milk.

"She's only 2 months old so its best if she continues with this diet until the vet thinks she's ready. All cats are different." He explained as they began to eat.

As they ate Sakura watched Goto with interest. He was so well-mannered just like her brother and showed kindness just like her father. A wave of sadness hit her. It wasn't even a whole day yet and she missed her family so much.

"Don't worry princess. We'll get you back home as soon as we can." Goto said as if he read her thoughts.

"Thank you Seiji." She said quietly before taking a sip from her glass.

Once dinner was finished Sakura was about to go put her plate away until Goto stopped her.

"I'll take care of washing the dishes. You go change into your nightclothes and get some sleep. You'll be sleeping on the bed. I'm on the floor." He said as he picked up the dirty dishes and heading towards the sink.

"Yes sir." She said quietly and headed off to the bedroom.

Once she changed and got into bed Goto came into the room looking really tired.

"Well good night princess. I'll wake you in the morning to come with me to work. There's no way I'm leaving you out of my sight. If I do then Naomi will have my head." He said as he turned of the light and crawled into the makeshift bed on the floor. A few seconds later Sakura looked down and noticed he was already asleep. Gently she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Good night General Seiji." She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning Sakura woke up to someone shaking her. Quickly she bolted up and punched the intruder.<p>

"Ow!" A voice cried out and Sakura blinked twice before gasping in shock. She had punched General Seiji who was already dressed for work.

"Seiji I am so sorry!" She exclaimed worriedly as he rubbed his arm.

"Good morning to you too princess. Please don't worry. It was just an accident. I'm sure you were just surprised. Get dressed, freshen up and meet me in the dining room for breakfast. Please move quickly. I want to show you a few things on the way to work." He said as he walked out of the room.

Sakura obeyed. Quickly she rushed to the bathroom to freshen up and then changed into a short-sleeved white dress and a pair of black leggings. She added a pair of black ballet flats and then turned her attention to her hair. Walking up to the dresser she noticed a hairbrush and a pack of hair ribbons on top of it with a note saying 'We'll go shopping for more hair accessories later. Just use the ones that I have provided for you at the moment.'

Sakura smiled knowing the note was from Seiji. She put her hair into a high-ponytail and tied it with a black ribbon and headed to the dining room. When Seiji saw her she noticed that he had a slight blush on his face but it quickly went away as he regained his composure.

"My apologies princess but you're going have to eat in the car because we're already late." He said as he handed her a granola bar before heading outside.

"It's alright." She said quickly as they walked to the car.

"You'll be sitting in the front with me so that my coworkers won't get suspicious of us." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Of course Gen-I mean Seiji." She said quickly as she got in the vehicle.

During the ride Goto showed Sakura the market, the mall, and the park while explaining to her what they were. He offered to stop the at a nearby candy store to get her something sweet and she nodded gratefully. After asking her what she liked he noticed that they had same taste when it came to sweets.

So he came out of the shop with 2 bags of fruit chews for her and himself, 2 bags of milk chocolate pieces for Ishigami and Kurosawa, as well as a bag of chocolate covered nuts for Mari. It was rare for him to do something like this but he liked it this way.

"Seiji who are the other bags for?" Sakura asked eyeing the bags between them.

"They're for my coworkers and one of them is for the prime ministers daughter whom you shall meet today." He answered as they arrived at the police station.

"You work with the prime minister of Japan as well? That's incredible!" She exclaimed excitedly as they entered the building.

Quickly Goto ushered Sakura to the elevator. Just as the doors began to close a loud voice called from the entrance of the building.

"Hold the door!"

Goto quickly pushed the doors open just before they closed. Kurosawa came running inside the elevator with them. Goto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Running late Kurosawa?" He asked as Sakura hide behind him.

"You know as well as I do Goto that if I'm late again Ishigami will kill me." Kurosawa answered panting.

"Sakura this is Toru Kurosawa, one of my coworkers. Kurosawa this is Sakura Minami. She's an old friend of mine who's visiting Japan for a few months." Goto said indicating to duo to each other.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kurosawa said cheerfully taking Sakuras hand and shaking it vigiously.

"Seiji he's going to rip my arm off!" Sakura cried as she tried to release herself from the detectives grip.

"Oh sorry!" Kurosawa exclaimed as he released the girls hand and looking at the bandages on Goto's hands. "By the way Goto what happened to your hands?"

"The kitten scratched me pretty badly yesterday." He lied as he quickly got out one of the bags of milk chocolate and handed to the younger man. "Here it's from the candy store near my house. I got some for Ishigami and Mari as well."

"Thanks and its looks like you got something for your girfriend as well." The detective teased pointng to the bag in Sakuras hands.

Hearing that Sakura blushed furiously before slapping Kurosawa across the face. Goto stared in shock with a slight blush on his own face. This wasn't good.

"How rude can you be! I may not be from here but I know a man with no manners when I see one! Here's a little advice! Don't shake a ladys hand without her permission and NEVER assume a man and a woman are a couple just because the man did something nice for woman!" She shouted jabbing her finger at the younger mans chest.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Kurosawa shouted holding up his hands with a scared expression on his face.

Just he did that the elevator opened revealing the stoic posture of Ishigami. Goto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ishigami sir!" He exclaimed in shock as the trio quickly got themselves together.

"Good morning you two. I wasn't expecting you to bring a young lady with you today Kurosawa." He said as he stepped into the elevator.

"I didn't bring her. She came with Goto." The young detective said pointing to Sakura who hide behind Goto while gripping his jacket.

Ishigami turned to Goto with a surprised look.

"You brought her here?" He asked in shock. Goto had never been this close to a female ever since Kazuki died. This was new.

"Her name is Sakura Minami. She's an old friend of mine from high school who is visiting Japan for a few months. Sakura this is Deputy Inspector Hideki Ishigami. He's my superior." Goto explained as he moved out of the way to reveal Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ishigami. It's an honor to meet someone who out ranked Seiji." She said with a curtsy.

Ishigami stared in shock. Goto had never mentioned that he was bringing someone with him. Not only that there were bandages on his hands as if he had gotten cut badly. Something strange was going on.

"She scares me." Kurosawa said hiding behind Ishigami.

"That's because you were being rude to her." Goto said with a glare.

"Ishigami sir Seiji got this for you." Sakura said as she handed him the remaining bag of chocolate hoping to reduce the amount of tension in the small space.

"Thank you?" The deputy inspector said shooting Goto an akward look.

"I got some for Mari and Kurosawa as well." The detective said quickly shooting Sakura a warning look.

"This is strange coming from you. Are you sick or anything?" Kurosawa asked looking suspiciously the raven-haired detective.

"I'm okay. I just felt like doing something nice for a change." Goto answered as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

Before anyone could say anything Goto quickly got out with Sakura trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Kurosawa and Ishigami stared for a moment before going after them. When they got to the office Goto was pulling up a chair for Sakura next to his desk. They watched as the brown-haired girl sit down and Goto picking up a few documents from his desk. Ishigami cleared his throat to get their attention.

"We have to go to the prime minsters residence today. To discuss the criminal organization that is threatheng him." He said as he picked up a binder from his own desk.

"Yes sir." Goto said as Sakura stood up with him.

"Is she coming with us?" The deputy inpector asked looking suspiciously at girl.

"Yes she is. She'll be with me during the next few months. Her father told me to look out for her because she's very clu-Ow!" Goto cried out when Sakura kicked his leg.

The duo of detectives watched as Goto whispered something into Sakura's ear which she nodded her head to. A slight nod from Goto told them that they were ready to go. Together the trio of detectives along with Sakura headed towards the prime ministers residence. During the entire time Goto and Sakura kept whispering to each other causing akwardness in the vehicle. Once they were lead to the lodge area the bodyguards along with Katsuragi and Mari gave them surprised looks while looking at Sakura.

"Um who's the girl?" Kanji was the first to speak turning his gaze to each of them.

"Her name is Sakura Minami. She's an old friend of Goto's back when they were in high school. She's visiting Japan for a few months so he's keeping an eye on her because her father told him to." Kurosawa explained gesturing to the brown-haired girl who was hiding behind Goto again.

"Goto was friends with a girl in high school? That has got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." Subaru commented laughing.

Hearing that Sakura stepped out from her hiding place with an angry look on her face. Before Goto could stop her she went over to Subaru and stepped on the brown-haired mans foot. She watched as he yelped and held his foot in pain.

"What was that for?" He yelled as he nursed his foot while Ishigami and Katsuragi left the room.

"For you being rude to Seiji! I'm surprised you're actually considered as a bodyguard. With the way you act a job that would be good for you is being a circus clown." She sneered angrily at him as she walked back to Goto's side.

"Wow she's really loyal to Goto." Mizuki commented as Goto once again whispered something to Sakura's ear. What Kanji said next got their blood to run cold.

"You know she looks like Princess Genevieve of Solaria."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Hey guys Butterfly isn't here because she's writing 2 new stories about Goto right now so keep an eye for them. They should be out during this week. Read and Review please!<strong>


	8. Goto's Cover Up Plan

**Butterfly: I'm back!**

**Kurosawa: With me looking happier than ever!**

**Butterfly: You're always happy.**

**Kurosawa: I love being happy!**

**Butterfly: You're weird.**

**Kurosawa: So are you.**

**Butterfly: I only own Genevieve!**

* * *

><p>"You know she looks like Princess Genevieve of Solaria."<p>

Goto felt his blood run cold. He couldn't let anyone know that Sakura was the princess of Solaria. Naomi would kill him! He noticed that Sakura was giving him a nervous look.

"Kanji's right. The resemblance is exactly the same." Mizuki piped in.

"C-Come on guys she can't be the princess. I mean look how that way she's dressed. A princess would only wear the finest silks around the world-" Goto began but was cut off when Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards her earning her surprised looks from Sora, Kurosawa, Kanji, and Mizuki and also a snicker from Subaru.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make me look bad?" She hissed angrily.

"I'm trying to stall them and you need to do the same so that no one will suspect anything." He whispered glaring.

Sakura let out of a huff before releasing Goto. He was right. If they didn't want anyone to suspect anything she was going to have to act the complete opposite of herself to do it.

"Seiji is right. Besides I'm very clumsy and I have a horrible temper. Also I like to burp after each meal and not excuse myself" She said quickly while giving Goto an apologetic look as he readjusted his tie.

"Why did you bring up the princess of Solaria Kanji?" Kurosawa asked his eyes gleaming curiousity.

"Because I heard that there was an attack on the royal family yesterday. King Julian, Queen Miranda and Prince James were taken prisoner but Princess Genevieve herself disappeared. There's a rumor going around that she abandoned her country to save herself." Kanji explained.

"I heard that she committed suicide so that she wouldn't get captured." Sora commented.

As everyone explained what they heard Goto and Sakura remained quiet listening to every single comment. Ishigami and Katsurgi came out and joined in on what they had heard. Ishigami had heard that the princess was seen running out of her castle with a man in a generals uniform holding her hand, causing Goto's blood to run cold again. Katsurgi had heard that the man was a player who broke many hearts. Subaru had heard that they left to a deserted island in a helicopter.

Sakura listened to all of the comments and each comment angered her more. How dare these people insult her and General Seiji so casually? The RPD was only trying to protect her! They woudn't dare make her look bad at all!

Feeling something warm touch her hand she looked down and noticed that Goto was gripping her hand delicatley in an attempt to comfort her. But no amount of comfort to quell the amount of anger she was feeling right now. Sora's next comment sparked that anger.

"I bet she was just pretending to be the princess so that she can gain power." The red-head with a roll of his eye.

Before anyone could react Sakura broke her hand out of Goto's grasp and flung herself to the red-haired bodyguard, tackling him to the ground and pining him there.

"How dare you accuse the princess of Solaria to do such terrible thing! How dare you all accuse her and an innocent man to do those horrible things! None of you have met them at all. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She exploded as Goto rushed over to her.

"Sakura calm down! They didn't know!" The raven-haired detective yelled as he pulled the brown-haired girl off the bodyguard and tried to restrain her.

"Put me down Seiji! They deserve to be punished for their sayings!" She shouted as she thrashed in his arms.

Everyone including Ishigami and Katsurgi were shocked at the brown-hair girls actions. They watched as she continued to thrash in Gotos arms. At one point she headbutted him in the nose causing him to cry out and release his grip on her arms. Fortunately he grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder before she could tackle anyone else.

"Come on. Lets go outside. You need some fresh air." He said as her carried out of the room leaving everyone shocked.

"This isn't over!" She shrieked as she pounded her fists on the detectives back.

Once they were gone everyone was silent. They were surprized at the duo that had just just left the room.

"Um what just happened?" Kurosawa asked breaking the silence.

"Sora and Goto got hurt because of Sakura's rage." Kanji commented shaking.

"Now I'm scared of her." Mizuki said with a frightened look.

"Um Mizuki I think we all are." Mari said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Goto had carried Sakura out of the residence and set her down on a bench.<p>

"Princess what were you thinking!? Are you trying to blow our cover on purpose!?" He shouted his voice more nasally because he was rubbing his nose from the headbutt she gave him.

"I'm so sorry General Seiji! I don't know what came over me! Those comments just made me angry!" She said as she bowed her head in shame.

"We need to figure out how to hide your anger because someday you're going to blow our cover and Naomi will kill me!" He said as he winced in pain.

"Yes sir. How's your nose?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Still sore. Ow!" He yelped as she touched it.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Is it broken?" She asked as he removed his hand.

"No it's just bruised. For a princess you can really pack a punch." He commented with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." She said laughing.

"We should go back inside before the bodyguards suspect anything. Besides you have some apologies to make." The raven-haired detective said holding out his hand to help her stand up.

"Right." She said reluctantly as she took the hand and stood up before following him inside.

* * *

><p>When the duo returned to the room everyone turned to look at them. Sora quickly hid behind Kanji in fear.<p>

"Everyone Sakura has something to say to all of you and it's important." Goto anounced turning to look at the brown-haired girl beside him.

"Look everyone I'm sorry for losing my temper before . It's just that Princess Genevieve was like a role model to me. Every time I listen to her speeches I learned a lot. She taught me how to use kindness in every single situation I'm in and every time I watched her on t.v. she looked like the perfect princess. So I felt offended when I heard those rude comments you made about her. Can you all ever forgive me?" Sakura asked bowing her head in shame.

Before she knew she felt arms wrap around her and noticed that Mari was embracing her.

"I forgive you Sakura. I know how it feels to be loyal to someone you've watched for a long time." The red-head said as Sakura returned the hug.

"Thank you so much. You're Mari right? Thank you for your kindness and I hope we can be good friends." The brown-haired girl said as Goto gave her a proud look.

"Of course we can. You'll be coming with Goto every time right?" She asked they broke out the hug.

Before Ishigami could say anything Goto cut in. "Of course she's coming with me everyday."

"Great more time with Ms. Temper-Ow!" Kurosawa yelped when Sakura stomped on his foot.

"Next time you call me that and it will on your funeral." She hissed.

"Wow you're short tempered and act like guy. Where have you been all my life?" Sora said while putting an arm around her while giving the brown-haired girl a flirty smile obviously not afraid of her anymore.

"She's been away from you. Get your arm off her before I decide to break it." Goto sneered while glaring at the red-head.

"Looks like Pajama Boy is getting jealous of someone trying to flirt with his girl." Subaru commented laughing.

Goto quickly looked at Sakura's face and immediately wished he hadn't. In a matter of seconds the brown-haired girl was laughing very loudly. Subaru smirked knowing that she was laughing at his nickname for Goto.

"Pajama boy? Oh my goodness that is the most ridiculous nickname I have ever heard!" She said between laughs while he blushed.

"It's not funny!" He yelled trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Goto but that was hilarious!" The brown-haired girl said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Mr. Goto!? He's not even married!" Subaru exclaimed laughing.

"Why did you have to call me that?" Goto sighed while looking Sakura.

"I'm so sorry Seiji! I didn't know where that came from! Please forgive me!" She exclaimed bowing.

"Woah! She has a lot of respect for you Goto! She even says your first name! Are you two going out?" Kurosawa asked as Ishigami and Katsurgi stared in shock.

"Two things. One Kuorsawa we are not going out. We're just old high school friends. Two Sakura it was just an accident but please don't call me that again and never call me Pajama Boy unless if you want to be like Rosemary here." Goto said indicating to Subaru.

"Wow that's the longest time I ever heard him talk." Kanji said laughing earning him a glare from the raven-haired detective.

"And don't call me Rosemary Goto!" Subaru yelled glaring at the duo who were trying hard not to laugh.

"We should be going right now." Ishigami said as the trio of detectives left with Sakura behind them holding on to Goto's arm.

"That Sakura girl sure is weird." Kanji said after they left.

"Goto's been acting weird as well." Subaru commented.

"You can say that again." Mizuki said nodding.

"I'm sure if we get to know her she'll be more friendly." Mari said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroswa: Did you really had to get her to hit me?<strong>

**Butterfly: Yep!**

**Kurosawa: Read and Review please!**


	9. Ishigami's New Best Friend?

**Butterfly: *limping with crutches*Ow...**

**Kurosawa: *sweatdrops* So guys the authoress is in a pretty bad mood some idiot kicked a soccer ball at her ankle so hard it broke.**

**Butterfly: Some idiot!? You're the one that kicked the ball at me!**

**Kurosawa: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry! She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>When the trio got back to the police station it was already lunch time so they decided to stop by at a nearby cafe for lunch. Once they got to their seats Kurosawa and Ishigami noticed Goto pulling out Sakura's chair for her. A gesture only a gentleman would do.<p>

"Aren't you two going to sit down?" Goto's voice snapped them out of their thoughts and they noticed that the raven-haired detective had taken a seat next to Sakura. They quickly nodded and sat down Ishigami at Sakura's other side and Kurosawa next to Goto.

"Sakura what would you like?" Goto asked as they looked through the menu.

"Well the spring salad sounds nice. Just tell them not to put any olives. I can't stand eating them." She answered as she put her menu down while Ishigami pulled out some papers from his briefcase.

"Anything to drink?" The taller man asked as he put his menu down next to hers.

"Some sparkling water would be nice." The brown-haired girl answered as she fiddled with the locket around her neck.

Goto nodded before snapping his fingers. Almost immediately a waiter came to their table. The trio quickly said their orders with Goto ordering for Sakura and the man bowed before their orders to the chef. Kurosawa decided to try to get on Sakura's good side after the horrible introduction incident on the elevator.

"Wow you have the same taste as Ishigami and Goto." The younger man commented with a smile.

"Pardon?" The brown-haired girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"He means we have similar opinions to food." Ishigami explained as he readjusted his glasses while looking at the papers.

"My apologies for asking Mr. Ishigami but what are you looking at? It seems that you're having trouble reading the papers in your hands." Sakura asked as she peered at the pages.

Ishigami sighed as he took off his glasses and placed the papers on the table.

"Well if you must know we have received more information on the attack on the royal family of Solaria. But the information is in Spanish which none of us know how to read." The glasses man explained.

"Would you mind if I looked at them? I can read Spanish." The brown-haired girl asked.

"I suppose you can when we get back to the station." Ishigami said as he shot Goto a surprised look which he ignored.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their food. To prove that she wasn't lying Sakura let out a loud belch after they finished causing Goto to give her a disapproving look. Kurosawa laughed but yelped when Ishigami kicked his leg. They quickly paid and headed back to the station.

When they got back to the station Sakura followed Goto and Ishigami to his office. Ishigami gave Goto a confused look but the raven-haired detective explained that he promised Sakura's father to keep an eye on her. With that the brown-haired girl took the papers from earlier and began to translate them. Ishigami and Kurosawa stared in shock while Goto didn't seem affected by the girl's talents.

"It says that the royal family is letting the RPD take care of the case so the Public Security Division has nothing to worry about." She summarized after reading the papers.

"Once again a royal family lets that mysterious company take care of a dangerous case." Ishigami sighed his face contorted in anger.

"Ishigami it sound like you don't like that company." Kurosawa said as Sakura handed him the papers.

"I don't like them. I hate them. I've been trying to get information on that company for years but to end up with nothing every time. How can the royal families from around the world trust a company that no one knows about? They even keep their members a secret so there's no way to figure out who's in charge." The glasses-man said while glaring at the younger detective.

"I'm sure they don't want anyone so that no one can launch an attack on them Mr. Ishigami. I'm surprised they didn't make you a member. You're so talented at your job. You would make the perfect leader for the company." Sakura reassured as she touched his shoulder.

"W-Well that's very kind of you to say Sakura. You can come to the station any time." Ishigami said with a blush on his face as he smiled at her.

"Well we should be back to my office to continue our work." Goto spoke up while quickly pushing the brown-haired girl to the door.

"Wait Goto. Is it okay to let Sakura stay here for a little bit?" The glasses-man spoke quickly causing the duo to stare at him.

"You want Ms. Temper to spend some time with you?" Kurosawa asked in shock.

"If it's okay with her." Ishigami said quickly.

"What do you think Sakura?" The raven-haired detective asked.

"I suppose it would be nice to get to know your superior a little bit." She answered.

"Alright then. Ishigami make sure you keep an eye on her at all times because she can be a little mischievous." Goto warned while winking at the brown-haired girl.

"You don't have to worry about a single thing Goto. She'll be safe with me." The glasses-man said as the raven-haired man left with Kurosawa behind him.

Goto let a sigh after leaving Ishigami's office. What was he thinking? If Sakura was provoked then they would be caught for sure and then Naomi would murder him! But this was Ishigami, his superior, who was always serious about everything. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Before Goto knew it he was at his office and at his computer already working. A few hours past and Goto's ear phone rang in his ear. Quickly he pressed the small button on it and his cousin's voice greeted him

"Good evening Seiji. How's the princess?" Naomi spok.

"She's doing fine Naomi. She's getting along with Ishigami but it seems that she doesn't like Kurosawa at all." Goto explained recalling the events that happened so far.

"Is she with you right now?" The blonde asked.

"No she's with Ishigami right now." The raven-haired detective answered.

"What!? Seiji Goto I told you to make sure she was with you at all times!" Naomi yelled with an angry tone causing Goto yelp at loudness of her voice in his ear.

"Take it easy! I only have two ears you know! Don't worry about the princess. I'm ending my shift early today and I'm going to get her right now." Goto said while rubbing his ear.

"Alright but if you let her out of your sight again you will regret it, understand?" The blonde said sternly.

"Understood." The raven-haired detective said and the line clicked.

Quickly picking up his briefcase Goto clocked out and headed towards Ishigami's office. He quietly knocked on the door and Ishigami's voice allowed him in. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sakura sitting next his boss smiling as the glasses-man laughed. A wave of jealousy hit the raven-haired detective and he cleared his throat to get their attention causing the duo to look at him.

"Oh Goto is your shift already over?" Ishigami asked noticing the briefcase.

"Yes and Sakura it's time to go." Goto said with a tone that meant he was not in the mood for any funny business.

"Yes sir. It was nice getting to know you Ishigami." The brown-haired girl said as she stood up and walked towards to the raven-haired man.

"Please call me Hideki. It was nice meeting you as well Sakura. Goto feel free to bring her to the station anytime. She's a very remarkable person." The glasses-man said with a smile on his face.

"Of course. Have a good evening Ishigami." Goto said as they left.

"So what are we going to do know?" Sakura asked once they were out of Ishigami's earshot. What Goto said next surprised her.

"We're going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: Hahahah that so isn't like Goto to get jealous over a girl.<strong>

**Butterfly: *hits his head with on of the crutches* Shut up!**

**Kurosawa: Ow! Read and Review before the authoress figures out a way to kill me!**


	10. First Shopping Trip

**Butterfly: *grumpy tone* Hey guys**

**Kurosawa: *rises eyebrow* What happened to you? Last time you were mad but this time you look like you're going to kill somebody.**

**Butterfly: *sneers angrily* **

**Kurosawa: *cowers* Okay while I try to figure what got the authoress angry please enjoy this chapter and she does not own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>"We're going shopping."<p>

Sakura stared in shock. She didn't expect General Seiji to say something like that. He didn't look like the shopping type. Then she remembered the note on his dresser earlier. He had promised that they would go shopping later on for more hair accessories for her. He was just keeping his promise.

"Okay so are we going to the mall then?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yes and since I ended my shift early today we might as well get you some formal clothes as well." The raven-haired man said as they walked to his car.

Once they were inside the vehicle Goto drove them to the mall. Once they entered Sakura stared in amazement at the many stores.

"Amazing isn't it? It's like all the stores are in one building." Goto said as he chuckled at her surprised look.

"I agree so we're going to go look for hair accessories first, correct?" She asked looking around.

"Yes. Stay close to me. It's easy for someone to get lost here." He instructed as they walked to a nearby shop.

Right away Goto lead Sakura to the hair accessories section. There many items to choose from fake flowers to jeweled headbands. Sakura looked around while Goto followed her holding a shopping basket in his hand.

"Do you need some help?" The raven-haired man asked 10 minutes later.

Sakura nodded and Goto sighed snapping his fingers. A red-haired saleswoman came right up to them.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"What hair accessories would you recommend for her?" Goto asked indicating to Sakura.

"Well looking at you sweetie I suggest some fake flowers preferably the pink roses and the white lilies since they look lovely on you. Also a couple of headbands for casual events." The red-head said as she pulled out a few of the said hair accessories and placed them into the shopping basket Goto was holding.

"Thank you so much." Sakura said curtsying to the woman.

"Um your welcome I think?" The salesgirl said shooting Goto a weird look as they headed towards the cash register.

Quickly Goto paid for the hair accessories and the duo left the shop while the raven-haired detective explained to Sakura what to do when thanking someone for help.

"So what are we looking for next?" The brown-haired girl asked as they headed inside a boutique.

"We need to get you some formal clothes for special events. Follow me." Goto said as they headed towards a blonde haired woman.

"Seiji! What brings you here to my shop?" The woman asked pulling Goto for a hug.

"It's good to see you too Kikiyo. My friend Sakura needs some formal clothes for special events." The raven-haired detective said he returned the hug while Sakura watched with a feeling of jealousy.

"Nice to meet you dear. You're lucky to be with Seiji. He knows that this is the best boutique in the entire mall now follow me." The blonde said as she walked away causing the duo to go after her.

Kikiyo lead them to the middle of the store where many floor length dress were held. Quickly selecting a couple of the dresses she took Sakura to a dressing room.

"Here try these on. They would look beautiful on you." She said as Goto caught up to them while holding the bags of hair accessories.

Sakura quickly obeyed. After she tried on each dress she stepped out of the room to pose in front of Kikiyo and Goto. Most of the time Goto had a blush on his face and couldn't say a single word. Once she was don they quickly paid for the dresses along with a couple of pairs of Kikiyo suggested to buy and left the shop. Goto was carrying all of the bags while Sakura held nothing in her hands.

"Would like me to carry a few of those for you Seiji? You look like you're going to pass out." She asked noticing his tired face.

"It's fine Sakura. I'll manage." Goto said as they sat down on a nearby bench after he bought a few water bottles from the vending machine.

"Hey Goto!" A voice called out causing the duo to look up only to see Ishigami and Kurosawa walking towards them along with Subaru and Sora.

"What do you guys want?" The raven-haired detective asked while running a hand through his hair.

"We were walking around trying to figure out what to get for Mari on her birthday when we saw you guys." Kurosawa explained.

"Looking at the bags you're holding Goto it looks like you took Sakura shopping." Subaru said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to you Subaru." Goto sighed looking down.

"Somethings definately wrong with you since you didn't bother to call Subaru Rosemary." Ishigami said raising an eyebrow as the pale detective.

"Here Goto put this under your tongue." Kurosawa said as he held out a thermometer.

"You are not checking my temperature in public!" The raven-haired detective exclaimed taking a step back.

"it's okay Kurosawa. It's obvious that Seiji has a fever. His skin is hot. I'll take care of him tonight." Sakura said as she pried Seiji's fingers from the bag handles while stroking his hair.

"I'm telling you guys I'm fine." Goto complained as he tried to stand up but Ishigami stopped him.

"You're obviously not fine Goto. I'm giving you sick day tomorrow if you try to show up at the police station I'll tell Sakura to handcuff you to your bed." Ishigami said sternly.

"I hate whenever you mention that. Come on Sakura." Goto said as they exited the mall and headed towards his car.

Right away the duo headed towards Goto home. They quickly unloaded the bags and placed them inside the closet. After they changed Goto was about to go to the makeshift bed when Sakura stopped him.

"Seiji please go to your regular bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight." The brown haired girl said as she pushed him towards the actual bed.

"Princess are you sure?" The raven-haired man asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure. Now get some rest." She said as they climbed into the beds.

Quickly the brown-haired girl noticed that Goto had quickly fallen asleep. Sakura reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before falling asleep on her own.

Tomorrow she would take care of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosawa: You made Goto get sick like you did in your other fanfic!<strong>

**Butterfly: Yeah so?**

**Kurosawa: You're cruel!**

**Butterfly: It's my story! I can have Sakura give you a wedgie if I wanted to! Wait! That sounds like a good idea!**

**Kurosawa: No! Please! Don't go with it!**

**Butterfly: Review iif you think Sakura should give Kurosawa a wedgie later on in the story!**

**Kurosawa: Don't Review! Don't Review! Don't Review!**


End file.
